


Prince of Towers

by Katharos



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Random overuse of Capitalisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: Prince of Tennis in a fantasy land. Parody.





	Prince of Towers

Title: Prince of Towers  
Author: Katharos  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Request: AU for jangalain  
Warnings: Random overuse of Capitalisation  
Summary: Prince of Tennis in a fantasy land. Parody.

 

The Land was wracked with War, in which powerful TowerLords battled against each other with might and magic, claiming and defending the Land surrounding their Towers, ever seeking to expand their own.

Among their Names were: Tezuka, Jiroh, Fuji, Niou, Yukimura, Momoshirou, Yanagi

Echizen.

The heir to the Tower Echizen had potential power that far supprassed any yet recorded, and his birth had been Prophesised besides as the one who would assert Echizen’s clear domination over the rest of the land, brining an end to the endless battles and ushering in an age of Peace and Prosperity. 1

His Father had been slain in one such battle, leaving young Ryoma an orphan from a young age, leaving behind only a sealed box, to be opened only by his son upon his coming of age, for the contents were for him alone. 2

Fortunately, his spirit had been sealed and preserved within a sacred orb, and handed reverently to the old king’s son.

Unfortunately, the Sacred Artefact had been stolen one day by a master thief and had never been found, depriving poor Ryoma of his Father’s continuing presence and wisdom.3

Ryoma evidenced little interest in either the day to day running of affairs, or in his future ascension. The Wise Advisor’s collectively agreed that such an attitude should be indulged.

Just a boy, really, no need to trouble his childhood with matters of state, best to keep things ticking nicely along themselves until the time of his Ascension came along and they could nudge him encouragingly into his predestined position.

They had few encounters with him, beyond a weekly state banquet at which they were seated at separate tables according to Tradition and spoke little. At other times he seemed to find methods of entertaining himself, as boys did. A quiet boy, they agreed. Rather obsessed with his cat. Probably biddable.

Then the Appointed Day rolled around, and the Wise Advisor’s assembled in the Hall where the Rite would be held, and waited patiently for the appearance of the Prince.

And waited

And waited.

And waited some more.

By this time patience was pretty much gone and the collective mood was as black as their ceremonial cloaks, and so a messenger was sent for and ordered to find the brat – The Chosen Prince.

More waiting.

At last the messenger crept timidly back into the Hall. Without the Prince.

The Wise Advisor’s glowered down at him from within their black robes. “Where is the Chosen One, our Prince Ryoma.”

“Um, um, well my lords, um, you see, um, he is, um um..”

“Speak!”

“Um, um, My Lords he is,” the messengers eyes crossed as he tried to remember the exact message a smiling boy had told him to repeat, while his Prince stood with a crowd of other young people looking bored. “Um, he is ‘Taking part in a Youth Initiative designed to Promote greater Friendship between Today’s Youth!”

The Wise Advisors gaped. And then gaped some more. And then set up a great squawking cacophony of disbelief, until a single, darker voice cut across them and rendered them all silent.

“I will ask you again,” The Head Wise Advisor spoke slowly and with great menace. “Where is our Chosen, the Foretold Prince Ryoma on this appointed hour when he is to take up his prophesised Great Role?”

The messenger cringed. “He is playing tennis, my Lord.”

 

1 And Tyranny, but we don’t mention things like that.

2\. The fact that the tower’s toilets blocked up shortly afterwards and a whole team of plumbers had to be employed to deal with it probably didn’t have any relation to the event. Probably

3.Of course, seeing as they were Wise Advisor, such injunctions couldn’t possible apply to them so they’d used a nifty ward breaking spell to open it. They’d been disappointed to find only a pile of dirty magazines and a list of rather crude advice complete with clear illustrations. 


End file.
